wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rayquaza
Based off of the Pokémon, Rayquaza, hence their name. For the Mythical/Legendary Pokémon contest, I chose Rayquaza. This is an important figure in my au. Do not edit, I can spell check and grammar check myself, thank you very much. Draconic form reference is by Salvation. The name may be changed in the future. Huge Work in Progress. Please don’t say that their appearance is practically Rayquaza. Appearance It will be hard to spot this odd, serpent like dragon, flying through the sky. They tend to fly extremely high in the atmosphere, and is only a tale of legends, usually. So, how would you know a legends appearance? Well, you can only know their appearance using ancient scrolls. According to the scrolls, they have a serpent like build. It certainly doesn’t look like a dragon, more like a serpent that has the ability to fly in the sky. It is known they have emerald green scales that dimly shine in the sunlight, and the scales feel almost like a snake‘s, but also an toad’s. Perhaps this dragon isn’t a dragon. But, this dragon is a dragon. Not a tribal dragon, however. Just a serpent. They have no tribe. Their serpent like build is great for flying, as it provides a ton of speed for the god of the Skies. Around their body is segments of ovals, with three rectangles around it (see infobox picture for better understanding). On the inside of these rectangles, is a emerald green color, like the rest of its scales, while on the outside perimeter of these rectangles is a salmon red color. On the tip of their tail, there is two triangles that look like the rectangles, emerald green on the inside, salmon red on the outside. These rectangles and triangles are paper thin, but hard. It would take a ton of force to break the rectangles and triangles. Along their body is a golden yellow circular pattern. This pattern starts at the head, and ends on the tail. They are noted to have pitch black eyes, with a golden yellow pupil. Oddly enough, Rayquaza has only one set of arms, these arms being the front arms. Their talons are a shiny whites, with no blood on them. Around their mouth, is a salmon colored thing. It is unknown what it is there for, but it is likely that it is Rayquaza’s gums. They seem to have the ability to shape shift into a LeafWing form, diving deeper into the scrolls. Their LeafWing form seems to retain the exact same colors as their serpent form, minus the yellow circles. Large, LeafWing wings sprout from their shoulder blades, along with their lithe build. Not much is known about their LeafWing build, other than the fact that it has the same colors and a lithe build. They also have pure black underscales in their LeafWing form. It is noted they also rarely go into a third form, a mega like form. This form has an odd symbol on the top of its head, along with strands of golden like string, flowing from its jaw spikes and horns. All of the salmon colors transform into a golden like color, making them look powerful. Rayquaza tends to not transform into this form, instead staying as their traditional serpent form, flying through the sky. They only transform into their when danger comes, usually when the two primal beasts clash. Their voice is currently unknown, as the serpent like dragon only roars. It seems nearly impossible to see them, as they fly in the ozone layer, which is extremely high up in the sky. Personality One may expect a god-like dragon to be far too complicated for the average dragon to comprehend, but this isn’t the case. Rayquaza seems to be a dragon who is quite powerful, yet doesn’t like hurting other dragons. They rarely use their attacks, and it is noted they only have used their attacks against the two primal beasts. Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0)